Being Different Isn't Always Bad
by Targetedandfiring
Summary: Will and his mom have left to Johto in an attempt to get away from Will's abusive dad. Will's always wanted to be a Pokemon Master, With his trusty Mawile, an energetic Cyndaquil, and his new friend Crystal, can Will accomplish his hopes and dreams while at the same time escape his horrible past? Rated T for slight swearing and Pokemon violence in the form of battles.


**Author's Note: Hello everyone. I've finally decided that the time has come to start my own fanfiction, which means, this is my first. You'll have to excuse any horrible mistakes as I am rather new at writing Fanfiction. This story is roughly focused on the Manga, around the time Crys and Gold start their journey's. Of course, there will be some minor changes. For instance, Crys will live in New Bark Town. New Bark Town will be considerably larger as well. Also, Crys will be getting her starter a lot sooner. Will is taking the place of Gold in this story, of course with a completely different personality, look, and Pokemon (not including the starter). Weaknesses and such will be based on Generation 6, this includes types, and movepools. Please note I do not own Pokemon, nor do I own any of the original characters from the manga. I only own Will and a couple of other OCs that will be appearing throughout the story. **

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Kid in School

It was a bright, sunny day as the sun rose up on NewBarkTown, illuminating the buildings in a brilliant radiance. The town itself was small; a lake that lead east could just be seen in the distance. Alongside the lake, a Wooper gave a loud yawn before jumping into the water. Only a half mile from the water's edge stood a small, two-story cottage. The brown roof on the house looked plain, and the outside was decorated in a fresh coat of bright red that shone brightly in the new morning sunlight. By the front door, a red bike lay ungracefully on the floor. Should one have entered the home they would have found a tidy living space. A television in the corner of the living room, a small dinning table, a couch in front of the television, a small but tidy kitchen, a door leading down towards the basement, and stairs leading up toward the second floor. The door leading down into the basement, creaked open and out walked a blonde-haired woman. She had beautiful blue eyes, with hair that drooped down to her shoulders.

Almost immediately, the woman headed towards the kitchen and began to make pancakes. It only took her a few minutes before she had made a few pancakes already. She loaded two plates with pancakes, rushed to the cover to pull out some Teddiursa Syrup, then turned to the stairs and shouted out: "WILL SOLACE GET DOWN HERE YOUNG MAN OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

A loud banging from upstairs signified that Will Solace had heard his mother's reply. A few minutes later he padded down the stairs, followed closely by a Mawile.

"Sorry mom, I was just getting my school stuff ready," Will said as the teen gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek before beginning to scarf down his food. Will was tall, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a childish grin despite being 16 years old. Currently he was wearing a Def Liepard shirt, with blue-jeans, and black sneakers. The Mawile that had accompanied him down the stairs had settled down at her own spot by the table and was quickly eating her Poke Food as quickly as her trainer was eating his pancakes. Finishing first, Mawile motioned to the front door, an urgent expression on her face.

"Right! Sorry Bella! Here, Return!" Will said as he held out a Pokeball. A line of red light shot out the end and enveloped the Steel/Fairy type before shooting back into the Pokeball. Letting loose a smile, Will ran back upstairs, grabbed his bag, and, after giving his mom another quick peck on the cheek, hurried out the door. He carefully picked up his red bike from where it lay before immediately bicycling off toward the inside portion of town, arriving at the PokemonAcademy just as the bell rang.

To say that the PokemonAcademy was big was an understatement. The academy was easily the town's main attraction, acting as both a school and Professor Elm's very own Pokemon Lab. The building was three stories high; the outside covered in opaque glass that reflected the surroundings, currently reflecting the morning sun into Will's face as he parked his bike along with the others and rain inside the building. The outside was nothing compared to the inside of the Academy. Rows upon rows up brown doors with tiny windows went down the rather large hallway. At the very end of the hallway, a door that read: OFFICE.

Will, knowing he didn't have a schedule, decided to head there first. The teen opened the door and poked his head in, his gaze immediately meeting with a brown haired receptionist. Her name tag read: MARIJANE SILVESTER. She was of medium height, with an average build, a decent chest size, and brown hair accompanied by brown eyes. Her face was lightly skinned and though she looked rather beautiful, her beauty was immediately cast away by a rather permanent looking scowl on her face.

"Um…hello, my name's Will. I'm new. I was wondering if I could get my schedule," Will said attempting to look as innocent as possible.

"Ah, Mr. Sollace. Yes, we were expecting you. You're late. You know Mr. Sollace, we'll have to alert your mother about that, and where is your uniform?" the woman asked staring incredulously at Will's dress attire.

"As I said, I'm new and I'm late because I got lost on the way here. Sorry, it won't happen again," Will apologized. Already it was obvious to the teen that he needed to change to adapt to this school's rules and regulations. The teen was definitely not looking forward to the scolding he would get later that day by his mother.

"Very well then, please wait a moment, your clothes will be here shortly," the receptionist said as she hit a button on her computer. At that exact moment, a printer on the other side of the room began buzzing loudly and suddenly a paper slipped out.

"That'll be your schedule Mr. Sollace," the receptionist said, not bothering to look up at Will as she began to busily type away at her computer. Will hurried over and grabbed the paper before he began examine it closely.

The teen apparently had to endure first hour in World History, his least favorite subject, then Pokemon Grooming, a class he figured might be okay, followed by a fifteen minute break. Third hour began with Pokemon Biology, a course Will wasn't quite sure he would do well in, then fourth hour followed up with Analytical English, another course that sounded rather difficult to Will. After fourth hour, Will would be allowed a forty-five minute lunch, something the teen didn't mind at all, before going on to fifth hour, Statistics, something Will felt rather confident in, and sixth hour, Pokemon Battling and Capturing Class. Will practically jumped with excitement. The teen loved to battle; in fact it seemed to be the only thing he was good at, besides math.

"When you're quite done staring at that piece of paper Mr. Sollace, you're clothes have arrived. There is a bathroom to the left and out the hall to get changed in. If you'll hurry, you'll make it to first hour without too much of a scolding. There's a map on every floor of the school and the Pokemon Lab is completely prohibited from access to students, that means, you're not allowed to enter the third floor," the receptionist said with a cold gaze before turning back to the computer and continuing to type rapidly, obviously ending the conversation.

Not bothering to say goodbye, Will grabbed the clothes he had been given and headed to the bathroom the receptionist had suggest. _What a bitch_, the boy thought as he hurried to get changed into the clothes he was given. After he looked in the mirror, Will couldn't help but smile. He was wearing a typical prep school red blazer with a black undershirt, black slacks, black dress shoes, and a red tie.

Grabbing his bag and Bella's Pokeball, Will quickly shot a look at his schedule. According to the schedule, and a conveniently placed school map right outside the bathroom, Will's class was on the first floor. After making himself back to the main hallway, Will spotted the door, feeling rather pleased that he had found it fast.

Taking a quick, deep breath, Will gave himself a quick pep talk, telling himself that this was the start to his new life. Letting his body relax, Will's eyes flashed open as he grabbed the doorknob and turned, before entering the classroom full of students, whose eyes were all focused on him.

* * *

**Well guys this is the end of chapter one. Hope you all liked the beginning. I promise you'll see some action really soon. Please feel free to Rate and Review. I don't mind any harsh comments as I actually would prefer an advice on how to improve my writing. Thank you! Hope you enjoyed! ****J**


End file.
